Aywas the TV Series Episode 1/Transcript
The Transcript to the 1st episode of Aywas the TV Series. Transcript Starts with a night sky with glowing stars scrolling down as we see the title "An Aywa Begining" in pink text. Then we see a sunrise with a shadow of Ay and Ara as we hear animal noises before the sun shows up Narrator: 'As we all know what 2 worlds are, These worlds are called Ay and Ara, 2 worlds have always come in bunch of goodies and lots of adventure but as we know, There are creatures are known as Aywas. ''we see the Aywas logo colored in blue (Just like the website) as we zoom into Ay and Ara. Then we see Meep climbing on a tree, Suune and a Quil playing in the pool, Kernal eating a corn on a cob, Reet and it's friends carrying food for breakfest, Plio waking up, Paleo flying around and we finally see Reve, Melo and Maki (The main characters) laying on the grass in a triangle pose after the sun showed up '''Melo: *Sigh* This is the life. Reve: Me too Maki: Me three [wraping her tail around Reve] Reve: *Laughing* That tickles Melo: to Maki Do you know where we can go today, Maki? Maki: 'We can visit the north pole and visit Santa and his reindeer. '''Melo: 'his head no No we can't go because it is a beautiful summer day. 'Maki: '''What did you say so? It's too far far away from us. '''Reve: '''How about China? '''Melo: '[Getting mad as he stood up and shaking his head no again] Grrr, No! It's too far from us. So, we can't go to China. 'Reve: '[Then we see Reve showing off her puppy eyes as she was about to cry] Melo, Can we go to the human world now? 'Melo: '''Fine! Let's go to the human world and find something like hunting, being rocked to sleep and uh? Should we go? '''Reve & Maki: '[Stands up] We will! 'Melo: '''Okay, Let's go. ''it fades out to where Maki, Reve (Flying) and Melo walking on a desert, a street and other places till they come across with a train station to get on a train. We also see Maki, Reve and Melo paying their blue paws for tickets '''Melo: Excuse me, mam. Can we have 3 train tickets? Ticket Collecter: 'Okay, That will be 3 dollars for the train ride. '''Melo: '''We don't have money for the train But [''Showing 3 Blue Paws to the Ticket Collecter] we can use these Blue Paws to buy our tickets for the ride. 'Ticket Collecter: '''Alrighty then [''Taking the Blue Paws from Melo's hand] Enjoy your trip. 'Melo, Maki and Reve: '''We will, Mam. '''Ticket Collecter: '''Wow, Look at what that animal gave me. Blue Paws! ''out to where the train starts moving and we see Maki, Reve and Melo eating some snacks. 'Maki: '[eating a hamburger then swallowed it] Hey guys, they have the best food while we are on the train. 'Reve and Melo: '''They do? '''Maki: '''Yes, They do have yummy food there. '''Big Boy: '''Hey look, There's a squirrel on the train along with a little birdy and a dog. '''Reve: '''Sir, Why are you looking at us for? '''Big Boy: '[Pointing at Reve] Are you crazy little dude? [Picking up Reve] Your just the cutest thing ever I saw. 'Reve: 'the Big Kid Am I? 'Big Boy: '[Holding a cracker and wiggling it back and forth before Reve took it] You wanna Cracker? huh, You want it? Do you want a- [Reve takes the cracker out of his hand and eats it] 'Reve: '''Yummy in my tummy. *Burp* Oops, Excuse me. '''Maki: '[With hands on the window of the train.] We are here! Guys, Let's go 'Melo & Reve: '''Yay! ''we a house as we zoom into a girl's room as we see a girl wearing a pink T-Shirt and blue jeans sitting on a chair holding an egg. 'Emily: '''When I see the light of the sun, It makes me happy. ''Knocking 'Emily: '''I'm coming! ''opens to reveal Melo, Maki and Reve standing on a doormat '''Emily: '''Hi guys, What are you doing here? '''Melo: '''We just came here from the world of Ay '''Maki: '''Just like he said that we came from Ay and Ara. '''Reve: '''I'll be a perfect guide for the human world. '''Melo: '''What's your name? '''Emily: '''My name is Emily Millson and We thinking about moving our house to your world. '''Melo, Maki & Reve: '''What!?! Your moving to our world? '''Emily: '''Yes, I want to discover new species of Genuses in your world and be an scientist. '''Maki: [To Emily] Your going to be a scientist when you grow up? Emily: 'Yes, I'll be one just like my great grandfather. '''Emily's Father: '''Would you look at that. Honey, Come see this, My daughter found something on our doorstep. '''Emily's Mother: '[running down the stairs] What is it dear? 'Emily's Father: '''Look at what they are. [''looks at Maki and picked it up in his arms] '''Emily's Mother: '''Oh Honey, They look so cute. Melo ''Conrad, What are you holding? '''Emily's Father: '''It's Maki, She's the most cutest thing ever I saw. '''Maki: '''Uh, Mr. Millson. I kinda like you for no reason at all. '''Emily's Father: '''Gee, Thanks a lot Maki. Do you know what job I have before you and your friends came here? '''Maki: [Turning her head] Work at a car wash? 'Emily's Father: '''Yeah, I know. [''Lifting Maki's arm] Maybe I can give her a bath. 'Melo & Reve: '''A Bath!?! '''Emily's Father: '[Lifting Melo and Reve] Come on you crazy pets, Let's have a bath. 'Calvin: '''Daddy, Eggy wants bath too. '''Emily's Father: '''I'll take the egg along too, Calvin. The egg might hatch faster with hot water. '''Reve: '''Listen guys, He says that he's going to put the egg in the hot water so it'll hatch faster. ''[Fades to the bathroom where Reve, Melo, Maki and the Egg are in the hot water. 'Melo: '''This is great! The water felt so warm for my fur. '''Reve: '''My feathers are going to be clean from this. '''Maki: '''Aaah, That water temperture feels just right for my body. Oh and Eggy's temperture in it's shell are going just fine. '''Calvin: '''Nice Doggy! [''Playing with Melo's ear] 'Melo: '''Grrrr. '''Calvin: '*Screaming* Mommy! Doggy scared me. '''Maki: '''Wow, That was a close one. He almost nearly got me. Category:Transcripts